Favor Redeemed
by thestoryteller217
Summary: One Shot: Sam wants to return the Favor to Grim


Grim scowled making a small noise in the back of her throat, the blacklist intel starred back her pulsating happily as if it knew the discomfort she was in from the mass of data. With the second blacklist attack already counting down and the president on her back for answers to say Grim was stressed would be an understatement.

Of course that wasn't all that was stressing her out

Her fingers almost as if on their own accord twitched sending the mass of Blacklist data away to be stressed and reviewed later. The Fourth Echelon personnel files came up instead filling her screen with names aliases and pictures, the team was small for a black ops agency partly because the blacklist had sprung them into action early. Before Blacklist she had been vetting potential recruits, ops, missions and even head quarters, before this she had been the only one "official" attached to the project. To go from nothing to having a full staff and commander in two days showed just how much the president was taking this blacklist threat seriously.

She scrolled up the through the ranks ignoring the names of Briggs, Charlie and the other staff in the project. She had already analyzed all of them discerning how they would benefit or slow down the team. Briggs was a by the books sort of man who would no doubt have troubles adapting to the more informal lose settings of a super secret clandestine organization, the CIA was one thing fourth echelon on the other hand was a whole new ball park. Grimm wasn't worried though, based on his phyc reports he would adapt accordingly throughout the course of their mission. Besides the president wanted him on this mission going so far as to order it, rumor was he had saved her life once at a press conference and since then was her top man when it came to missions like this. Grimm couldn't find any Intel confirming or denying the rumor but she didn't doubt it.

Then there was Charlie, he was smart a technical genius honestly but he was a civilian which meant he was lacking in professionalism and seriousness, she could already tell she wasn't going to like him and if Fisher himself hadn't made him come on Grimm would have used the first chance she could to boot him out of the project. Lack of discipline made for sloppy technique and even though Charlie was a genius he wasn't worth the trouble.

Grimm felt the little voice in the back of her head, telling her to stop wasting their time with the people they didn't care about and focus on the actual subject they wanted to study. A certain handsome older man who she had screwed time and time again, a man who if she was being honest probably wanted to kill her and be done with it, and more importantly a man who was on this plane right now.

Sam Fisher

The file was up and she ignored the long list of training, missions, and kills he had under his belt. Instead she looked at his current picture taken a mere four days before the blacklist attack, he scowled up at her his handsome face defined and grim, his hair still black in some places had streaks of gray making him look distinguished but not to old. His body was the same as it had been when she first saw him slim lean and muscular, she had to stop herself from starring at him the first time she had saw him and then every other time.

She didn't get out much and even though she was a women with needs she hadn't gotten much in that department, even though she had found a few brief flings through online services (as well as the occasional fresh faced politician's aide during her brief stint with the president) none of them had been any thing substantial nor all that satisfying. That had led her back to Sam wondering fantasizing about him and his hands on her body, she developed a schoolgirl esque crush on him just based off her fantasy's alone, using them to fuel her long lonely nights with just her fingers.

"What are you doing in the hanger?"

Grim jumped hearing his rough gravely voice coming from the door, she turned quickly backing out of his personal files and into the blacklist Intel. She and Sam were already rocky as it was and if he saw her checking his file out he would freak out and claim she didn't trust him, even though she didn't the president wanted them to work together which meant that she needed to be on her best behavior.

"I needed a space to go over the Intel" Grim said putting on her professional face "the ops room was to noisy so I needed some space"

"Did you find any thing yet?" Sam asked all business like, Grim knew she shouldn't care but she couldn't feel a little bit jaded at his casual dismissal. She knew she shouldn't care after all he still didn't trust her because of the Third Echelon conspiracy. He didn't even want her on his team and if it wasn't for the presidents explicit orders she wouldn't be but given her feelings for him she hoped he would be a little more…. Receptive of her.

"No" She said resisting the urge to glare at him "nothing yet there isn't much data to go on" she said honestly.

"I'll have to see about changing that" Sam said a rare smile on his face as he studied her, Grim prided her self on being an expert at reading people she was a spy after all and a damn good one but Sam as always remained a mystery to her and even her considerable skills couldn't discern his expression as they both starred at each other.

"I want to break the ice here" Sam finally said looking away "Were going to be working together which means America cant afford us bickering so I'm offering a truce" Sam said pulling out a bottle of whiskey and shaking it at her "you're a whiskey girl right?"

He remembered her drink of choice, it was a stupid thing but for the schoolgirl crush in her it made her want to swoon happily. Grim nodded keeping her face carefully composed and her best mask in place, dealing with a male was a lot like poker you never showed your hand unless you knew you had him, even more so when said man was one of the greatest spy on earth. He was looking down at the bottle and grim used the time to give him a quick and not so subtle appraisal. He was wearing a olive green turtle neck and cargo pants not exactly flattering on the eyes but Grim thought it looked good on him.

"It is my favorite drink" Grim said taking the bottle and adverting her eyes as he looked back up at her with a small smile on his face. She instead studied the amber colored liquid "do you have glasses?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sadly I do not," Fisher said smiling sheepishly "they have not been unpacked yet"

"Well then bottoms up" Grim said grinning and twisting the cap off, she took a healthy gulp and handed it to him shuddering a little as the warm liquid shot through her veins warming her up and giving her a momentary burst of confidence. She felt a little better so she took another long drink of the amber liquid before finally passing it over to Sam who took another hearty sip before leaning against a munitions crate.

"See I'm not so bad" Grim teased smiling a little as the alcohol loosened her up.

"As long as your not betraying me or working some secret deal behind my back" Sam grumbled drinking more of the liquid "no your not so bad" he admitted one corner of his mouth twisting into a slight smirk.

"Listen Sam-" Grim started before he cut her off with a wave of his hand

"Water under the bridge" Sam said shortly his voice a little hard "we have a job to do let's not focus on the past"

"Still" Grim said suddenly feeling bold and taking the drink from his hands "I owe you an apology or at the very least some way of making it up to you" She grumbled nursing the drink as she leaned against the bulk head/

"Oh?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow "did you have some thing in mind?"

" _Besides pulling your clothes off and having you ravish me?"_ Grim thought the drink spurring her lustful thoughts on. She shook her head trying to push away the naughty thoughts and downed the rest of her drink.

"I'm not sure" she said instead finding some courage in the drink "Did you have some thing in mind?"

Sam smirked

…

"OH FUCK"

"OH FUCK!"

Grim gripped the railing above her using it as leverage as Sam's thrust sent the crate she was on rocking. Her skirt was hiked up over her thighs freeing her legs, which were currently wrapped low on around his waist. Sam shirt was off ripped off of him by her own hands when they had finally given in and began kissing each other., his cock was deep inside of her throbbing as his swollen head hit and teased her G spot with every stroke and thrust.

"Oh Fuck Sam come on you Fucker!" Grim growled shaking her head slamming her hips down and twisting her body to scratch that delicious itch he was causing.

"Fuck me!"

"Damn Grim" Sam moaned shaking his head thrusting forward his hips driving his cock inside of her deep "I didn't know you were so aggressive"

"Fuck you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this" Grim hissed in a raged sexual tone "Now shut the fuck up and give it to me!"

She didn't have to ask twice. Clearly Sam even though he had never voiced it wanted it just as bad. His hips were twitching, beads of sweat falling down his brow as he continued to drive his hips and his cock forward. The curved cock was hitting her in all the right places teasing and pulling her G spot in a way that made her clench to her core.

"God its almost unfair how good you are" Grim growled tossing her red hair back and watching him "I mean do you get it? Fuck I bet you don't!"

"What do you mean?" Sam grunted sounding confused,

"Knew it" Grim said shaking his head and slapping her ass "just keep on oh fuck keep on!"

Sam merely grunted in response. That was fine by Grim that cock of his thick and throbbing and hitting her over and over again was all she currently cared about. Her grip tightened on the metal railing and she slammed herself down in time with his thrusts.

All to soon her peak was reached

It sent a shiver down her spine crawling all over her body as she tipped her head back and cried out.

"OH GOD YESSS!"

Grim pussy tightened and she heard Sam curse under his breath. She let go with one hand slapping him and pulling him down for a rough kiss.

"Cum now" She growled against his lips. She began to twist her hips roughly determined to make him cum!

And cum he did

"Oh fuck Grim GRIM"

His cock exploded inside of her, his thick rich seed filling her. Her own orgasm was already in full force and she rode it reveling in the dual pleasure of being filled with seed and cumming hard.

When she came back to earth Sam was pulling out. His cock fell out half hard and with one white string still connecting the two of them. Grim reached down using the tip of her finger to break the strand and collect it around her finger.

"Well Sam" Grim said popping it into her mouth and sucking on it as she got up "You sure do know how to reward a girl"

She pushed her skirt back down and turned checking herself out in the mirror as Sam began to get dressed. He opened his mouth to speak several times but Grim shook her head making sure she was presentable before turning and leaning in.

"And trust me I will be seeing you later" She told her smirking in pleasure. She stepped back and with a turn and shake of her hips she rejoined every one in command to talk about the next mission.

All while she sucked on her finger.


End file.
